Cloud computing can facilitate organizing computing resources into multiple datacenters, each datacenter offering a pool of configurable computing resources and storage and physically separated from the other datacenters. Such multi-datacenter architectures can offer data distribution services with high availability, among other features. These datacenters, and other such service provider or enterprise deployment architecture where a single domain name is hosted across multiple datacenters can also offer geographic proximity, which can result in low latency, and thereby, provide better fault migration and load sharing.